Shut up while you're ahead
by Placidmage
Summary: AU. Yukimura X Sasuke eventual shounen ai. Yukimura's a singer, but all is not right in the world of pop idols.
1. Surprise, surprise

Disclaimer: Hotaru's red, Akira's blue, I don't own SDK and neither do you.  
  
Warnings: Eventual light Yukimura/Sasuke, Benitora/Yuya, though there will be hints towards other pairings these are the ones intended. . . And I have no clue what Saizo's last name is. ; Just thought I'd throw that out there in advance.

.............................................

Shut up while you're ahead: Chapter 1  
  
Saizo walked casually into the diner. He adjusted the bandanna on his head slightly, looking around. Upon second glance it was more of a bakery than a diner, but they served coffee and breakfast, so it was good enough for him. But that wasn't the real reason for his visit. He'd heard some talk about the people who work here . . . specifically one person in particular. From the description, he was exactly what Saizo had been looking for.  
  
He's incredibly strong, Saizo remembered as he seated himself in a small booth facing the kitchen activities. What was his name . . .? Sake, no, that's what Yukimura-sama likes to drink. . . umm. . . Sasuki . . . Daisuke . . . we'll he'd remember it, later. From what he heard, this Sake guy had a bit of an attitude problem, but that wasn't really a difficulty so long as he fit the criteria.  
  
"Hey heeeeey," A random customer with sideburns and a mullet (because mullets are the epitome of evil) whistled as a short younger-looking waiter with white hair came out of the kitchen carrying a coffeepot and looking sour. "Can we get some coffee over here, kid? Yeah, you, pretty boy."  
  
The waiter glared, but walked over nonetheless.  
  
"Ooh. I'm sorry, I've offended you," Mullet man grinned sarcastically, "Hey, you wanna come with us later? I'm sure my buddies would pay good money for your services elsewhere." He laughed with his friends and snorted, slapping a nearby shoulder,  
  
"Are you done?" Gold eyes narrowed dangerously. Clearly, they'd never been here before.  
  
"Heh. Could I have some more coffee, pretty boy? Looking at you is making me thirsty."  
  
Before he could say another word, the boiling hot coffeepot was completely emptied onto mullet man's ugly cargo pants, making them even uglier than before. Saizo covered his ears for the scream that soon followed as our mystery waiter smirked superiorly.  
  
"Why you--" mullet man clenched his teeth as he jolted from his seat and took a punch swing at the waiter's head. The smaller man dodged effortlessly and planted an elbow in his side, causing mullet man to gape his mouth open as he keeled over in pain. A challenging glare was shot at mullet man's groupies, all of whom were even dorkier than their leader, and therefore, unable to defend his pathetic name.  
  
Seeing the opportunity to quit while they were ahead, the groupies put a twenty on the table and dragged mullet man out by an arm. Meanwhile, the young waiter had made his way over to Saizo's table.  
  
He stood for a few seconds, as the two stared awkwardly at each other.  
  
"You. . . " Saizo looked very serious as he tried to sound professional. He'd finally remembered the boy's name. ". . .Your name is Sarutobi Sasuke, isn't it." He announced rhetorically.  
  
Sasuke maintained his deadpan expression, glancing curiously down at his nametag to make sure it was still there.  
  
The guy acted like he'd achieved something by saying his name. However, it was there, which merely proved that this guy heard of him by some odd chance and was an idiot for not noticing his nametag, or that he was trying to sound intelligent by saying the name on the nametag, which would also make him an idiot.  
  
"um. . .yeah. . . " Sasuke looked at the decided idiot.  
  
"I saw how well you fought over there. You're pretty strong."  
  
"I guess. What of it?"  
  
"You know, of course, Sanada Yukimura . . . the singer," Saizo mentioned calmly.  
  
"Yes, he's giving a concert at that stadium tonight. No, I will not beat up a guy to get you tickets. Would you care to order something to eat?"  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions! That's not what I'm talking about at all! Yukimura-sama happens to be a client of mine, and a close friend. . . I hope." Saizo twiddled his fingers shyly as he blushed after the outburst.  
  
"Client?" Sasuke was becoming more attentive by the minute. We think. He asked a question. A one-worded question, but a good sign nonetheless.  
  
"Yes. I'm a fashion designer. I custom design nearly all of Yukimura-sama's concert outfits and some of his personal wardrobe along with several other celebrities. You might have heard of me. My name's Saizo " he said hopefully.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Uhh. . . that is. . . I need your help." Saizo spread his hands out in frustration. Tact was wasted, here.  
  
"I don't know anything about clothes."  
  
Saizo sweat-dropped. "n-no. I meant your skills as a fighter to protect Yukimura-sama. I'd pay you. There's this guy who-"  
  
"Do it yourself." Sasuke glared as he turned away. "If you're not going to order anything, then get out, I don't have time for this."  
  
"And -I- don't have time to protect Yukimura-sama! Not to mention he'd suspect me!" Saizo stood, grabbing his arm, "Please, if you'll just talk to me for one second. . . "  
  
Sasuke shook off the arm as if it were an annoying fly, now in a terribly irritable mood. He quickly walked into the kitchen, shutting the door carefully behind him and slapping his receipt book down on the counter. He leaned against the wall in a state of childish anger, when a figure crossing his path with another employee apron smirked down at him.  
  
"I heard you lost your temper out there again. We're going to start losing customers because of you."  
  
"Kotaro?" Sasuke looked up, all conflicting emotions floating out the window.  
  
"And it's impairing your judgment. Here. Eggs. Table 4." The chef (apparently in need of a comb. . . and an eye) handed Sasuke a small plate of eggs. He didn't take it.  
  
"They left."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad. If we don't get some money soon, we're not going to last much longer, here." Kotaro scratched his head in thought.  
  
"Umm. . . Kotaro?"  
  
"hmm?" He stopped scratching his head a moment and looked down.  
  
"well. . . you know that singer, Sanada Yukimura?"  
  
"I don't see where this is going." He raised one visible eyebrow.  
  
"His fashion designer wants me to be his bodyguard."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"He's outside right now."  
  
/Crickets/  
  
Sasuke continued ". . . he didn't order anything so-"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! Does that job PAY?!. . . wait, what am I saying. . . OF COURSE THAT JOB PAYS! THAT GUY'S LOADED!" Kotaro yelled to himself, pacing the room quickly with the plate of eggs.  
  
". . . but I don't want to. . ."  
  
"Listen Sasuke, if we don't get some money soon, we can't pay the rent OR the mortgage on this restaurant. . . and we won't even be able to buy those little rice crackers you like so much!"  
  
Sasuke frowned. He liked those rice crackers.  
  
"See?! Now go out there and be a good boy," Kotaro pushed him out of the kitchen. Poking his head out of the door, he grinned, gave a thumbs-up, and mouthed 'I'm counting on you.'  
  
Saizo sighed as he got up. He'd sat there for a couple minutes wondering what he should. . . or rather what he –could- do next. Yukimura-sama had many bodyguards to keep away the crowds, but he didn't have any personal guards. Saizo was good friends with him, but did not have the authority to tell him what he needed or didn't need. When he delivered his most recent outfit to the studio, he'd noticed Yukimura-sama's manager getting a little too close. Unhealthily close for a business relationship, that is. Yukimura- sama, Saizo thought to himself, could not be very aware of people's personal advances considering he'd not yet noticed his own affection. Saizo blushed uncontrollably, putting on his coat. This was embarrassing. He needed to leave to try and find someone else who wouldn't let Yukimura-sama be hurt.  
  
"Wait!" A voice stepped out in the name of justice for rice crackers everywhere.  
  
"Hmm?" Saizo turned around to nothingness, and then looked down to a white head, and glaring gold eyes.  
  
"What do I have to do?"

................................................

Saizo smiled and nodded in verification as Sasuke took in the information that had passed between them in the past half hour at Saizo's fashion studio.  
  
"I don't know. . . taping devices, taking notes. It sounds like I'm more like a stalker than a bodyguard." Sasuke said to himself before raising his voice, "So I'm not beating up the manager?"  
  
"No, but you might have to if worst comes to worst. He's a martial artist, and the physical type. I'd watch yourself." Saizo popped open a bottle of root beer and took a swig, placing it on the counter and just. . . leaving it there as he walked on. His studio was a bit of a mess to begin with so it didn't matter much.  
  
". . .You know what this sounds like?"  
  
Saizo froze, frightened as the fizzy taste left his mouth, "h-huh?"  
  
"You like him." Sasuke's gold eyes glistened in a smirk.  
  
Saizo continued in his frozen state, suddenly becoming teary-eyed, and started to sob in quiet drama, "I-it's true. . . I do like Yukimura-sama. But you're too young to understand the pains of unrequited love." He continued to sob, as his assistant working on a dress in the corner sighed, reaching for the familiar box of tissues near her and handed him a few.  
  
"Love?" Sasuke reflected, ". . . I don't think I've ever been in love."  
  
"Never?" Saizo blew his nose, thanking his assistant with a nod as he got up and walked to his office. Sasuke followed.  
  
"No." He held the door open behind him, and leaned against it as though he were about to leave.  
  
"I've known Yukimura-sama ever since we were children," Saizo walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, drawing out a large photo album. Sasuke sweat-dropped as he opened it and pointed to a picture, "See, there I am with . . . well, with the back of his head. He must have turned away for a second . . . Even the back of his head is beautiful. . ." Saizo blew his nose again.  
  
"Okay, I'll try to protect him for you. Just until this whole thing blows over. . ." Sasuke smiled slightly. This guy wasn't an idiot . . . just idiotically in love. In fact, he found the whole situation rather funny. 15 dollars an hour was a good sum of money. It would keep the shop open, in any case. That's what Kotaro wanted.  
  
Unfortunately for Sasuke, he didn't even think for one second exactly what he was up against.  
  
"I know you will." Saizo said confidently, "please. I don't want him to be hurt, though I respect his choices, there's just some things that cross the line. Keep the tape recorder and this cell phone close by in case there's anything I should know about. I expect you here at 11:00pm every night after making sure Yukimura gets home safely."  
  
"And I get there every morning at 8:00 undercover as a journalist for your fashion magazine 'Saizo says'. I got it. . ." Sasuke said, sighing (perhaps at the dorky magazine name?), as he walked towards the door in an attempt to leave.  
  
"Wait! One more thing!" Saizo shouted.  
  
Sasuke looked up from the hand he had on the door handle.  
  
"Don't let him notice you're spying on him! He's not an idiot. He'll figure out I sent you. He thinks I'm over-protective."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. Gee, I wonder why. . . "Yes, yes. I understand. Now let me go home!"  
  
"Alright just making sure you understood-"Saizo stopped short as the phone on his desk rang. He rubbed his head bandanna in confusion. This was just the operator phone. No one called on there unless it was within the building, and urgent. He picked it up, "Hello? This is Saizo . . ." his eyes widened as some message seemed to have been delivered. He put his hand over the receiving end of the phone and said "he's here." To Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows and let go of the door as Saizo continued his phone conversation nervously. Who's here? Sanada Yukimura? Not now! He wanted to go home! This wasn't his day at all.  
  
Saizo put down the phone hastily.  
  
"H-He's here! Just play it cool, Sasuke. You're a new journalist for my magazine. How do I look? Do I look okay?" Saizo flattened out his shirt, "No, no! I forgot my watch. . . In my bag at home. What about my breath? My mints! My mints!" He went rummaging through his purse, and Sasuke continued to completely ignore him.  
  
. . . Wait, why did he have a purse, anyway?  
  
Saizo was busy rummaging through his things, looking worse than when he'd started, when Yukimura decided to walk through the door. He looked up, frazzled and open-mouthed.  
  
"You look great, Saizo." Yukimura walked into the room.  
  
"S-so do you Yukimura-sama."  
  
"hahaha. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me '-sama', Saizo. We're friends, aren't we?" Yukimura stood there smiling in the doorway, lightly laughing to himself for a second before he noticed Sasuke standing inconspicuously in the back. Yukimura opened his eyes, looking slightly puzzled. The young man's shade of hair was strange to see, even knowing the young were partial to dyeing their hair these days. It wasn't only his hair, though. There was something different about him . . . something . . . almost inhuman. . . no. He was definitely human, just with an ethereal air.  
  
Sasuke stared in awe. It was hard to explain the charisma Yukimura carried with him. Even in an off-stage environment, the singer had an air of superiority-- an unattainable level of greatness in aspiration for power and glory. Maybe it was only a speculation, but Sasuke felt right then that this man could very well take over the world with his smile. . . No. That's not right. But he might be able to take the music world by storm.  
  
"And. . . who is this?" Yukimura regained his personable smile from the former shock. Keeping his eyes on Sasuke.  
  
"A-ah!" Saizo regained Yukimura's attention, "That's a new journalist for my fashion magazine, Sarutobi Sasuke."  
  
The young man bowed, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Yukimura smiled at the old custom and bowed as well, though not quite so deeply, "So you're into fashion as well. Where have you studied?"  
  
Saizo cringed from across the room, and moved to where it was difficult for Yukimura to see, pointing to his framed degree on the wall. Sasuke squinted to see. How the hell did he expect him to read that? Whatever. He'd just tell the truth.  
  
"I haven't. I'm studying cooking."  
  
Saizo slapped his hand to his head from across the room.  
  
"Oh." Yukimura looked awed. He raised his voice, turning around "Saizo. I congratulate you on your good judgment. Anyone who can create a good recipe makes a wonderful writer. I might actually consider reading the next issue." He smiled so that it was impossible to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Saizo assumed he was perfectly serious, and gave a nervous nod of thanks.  
  
"I'll send you a copy, Yukimura-sama," Saizo answered as if he were given an order.  
  
"Ahh. Is that Sake?" Yukimura pointed to a ceramic bottle by the window, walking towards it, and looking back at Saizo, "could we play a game?"  
  
"It's not Sake. It's a vase." Saizo sweat-dropped forgivingly.  
  
"I see." Yukimura smiled and turned around, still touching the top of the vase from his examination, "It's a shame you don't have any flowers to put in it. The Azaleas are very nice this time of year."  
  
Sasuke made an 'hmph' sound at the mentioning of Azaleas. Yukimura seemed to have heard his comment, and frowned.  
  
"You don't like flowers, Sasuke?"  
  
"I don't like Azaleas. They're inconsistent." Sasuke corrected, glaring into the man's eyes with a steadfast determination that took the pop singer aback. Yukimura stared in surprise for a few seconds before going back to smiling.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yukimura-sama, what made you stop by so suddenly?" Saizo tried to divert his attention.  
  
"hmm? Oh. I was in the neighborhood, and just had a feeling I should. I'm glad I did." He looked at Sasuke once again, "you have interesting acquaintances."  
  
"me?" Saizo asked. Yukimura laughed.  
  
"Yes you . . . well, both of you, I suppose. Also, I just had Chinese food."  
  
". . .?"  
  
"Well, my fortune cookie said that a visit to an old friend would bring new admiration." Yukimura put his hand to his chin thoughtfully, smirking, "I've always admired you so I thought that you might have come up with a new fashion design that would make me admire you more. . . but I see, now, it might have meant something else."  
  
"huh?" Saizo wondered what he was talking about. Chinese food? Fortune cookie? What? Sasuke was still leaning against the wall, but left his perch to turn around and look out the window so that neither of them could see his blush.  
  
". . . well I guess I'll be going." Yukimura smiled, taking one last look at Sasuke's back before closing the door  
  
Saizo collapsed into his chair with a sigh, "That guy drives me crazy."  
  
A familiar song began to play in Sasuke's head, and little dancing Saizo chibis in Brittany Spears outfits came with them. The boy shook his head vigorously to get the image out. That was . . . so wrong. . . He held his head with his hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Sasuke?"  
  
"N-nothing." Sasuke stuttered nervously.  
  
"Good. I expect you'll do a good job keeping an eye on that guy. I can't make any sense out of some of the things he says."  
  
Sasuke only wished he could say the same.

.......................................

A/N: dun dun duuuuun.  
  
Will Saizo ever find the mints in his purse? Will we get to see Yukimura in drag? Who the heck has been groping him? Will Sasuke ever eat a rice cracker again? All will be answered in the next chapter . . . given there is a next chapter. . . It all depends on . . . what I feel like. I want to make this Yukimura/Sasuke eventually. Does that scare you away?  
  
Ps. Azaleas I heard somewhere are a symbol of fragile passion. Sasuke's laying an angsty blanket. /snatches Sasuke's angsty blanket away/ Bad Sasuke! No angst!  
  
Thanks for reading! I'd love some feedback if you can spare the time. 


	2. A bad day

_A/N: So it's decided! By popular vote, Yukimura/Sasuke all the way! Responses to reviews are at the bottom. Thank you, everyone!_

_Once again, the closest I have come to owning Samurai deeper Kyo is when Akira showed up in my dreams and turned a bowl of jell-o into a block of flavored ice. Thank you, Akira, but that doesn't help me much, here._

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the recording studio early to avoid suspicion. People would begin to suspect things if they saw his bicycle.

Sighing into the silence, he looked himself over one more time. He, Sasuke Sarutobi, was wearing a suit. Not just any suit; a tacky reporter suit. According to Saizo, it was the latest style, and he wouldn't have any employee of his representing him wear anything less 'haute culture' . . . of course, that also meant that Sasuke was under threat of death to return the outfit in mint condition.

This really wasn't his day.

'You should be thankful, you know?' Kotaro's words from last night echoed in his memory, 'This job of yours is probably the closest either of us will ever get to stardom. . . ' Kotaro was right, but when he put it that way, it just made him feel worse about it.

The door opened slightly, and Sasuke rose immediately, holding his notebook at the ready like a real reporter would. But the person who emerged wasn't exactly who he was expecting.

"Yo!" A tall thin man with red hair waved a hand in greeting as he walked through the door. He had a cheerful attitude, and carried himself with a degree of sureness, but seemed a little out-of-it. "What are you doing, little guy?" he smiled.

"L-little guy?" he twitched an eyebrow, "I'm a reporter for a fashion magazine, Sarutobi Sasuke. Who are YOU?"

The man laughed, bending down and pointing a finger at Sasuke's face, "Oh, I see. You're not just a little guy. You're a little brat. Well, I'm not Yukimura Sanada if that's what you're thinking. But look!" He spread his arms wide, "I dress nicely, right? Will you consider me for your article as well?"

"Maybe. It depends who you ARE." Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally. Bandanas are SO last season. . .

. . . wait! What the heck was he thinking?! Sasuke cringed, putting his hand on his head in frustration with himself. This was getting scary.

"Uh. . . kid, are you okay?" The man asked, still smiling, but with a more serious tone. "If it really bothers you that much, I'm Benitora." He pointed to himself, smiling. Sasuke glared at the weird name he was forced to call him. For goodness' sake, it's not like this is the feudal era.

"O-okay, whatever, tiger man. Why are you here?"

"For the music, of course!" He said, sweeping himself into the rotating chair in the control room, and spinning around once or twice. He caught himself on the electronics board. "I help him out over here in the sound booth." Benitora crossed his arms behind his head.

"You have a lot of dedication to come in so early every day."

"I could say the same for you," Benitora smiled, turning around in the chair, "Or are you a fan?"

"No. I'm here for work. Aren't you?"

"Well, no, now that you mention it." Benitora said outright. Sasuke raised his eyebrows considerably. Benitora pointed to a girl in an employee picture on the wall, "You see her? That's the woman I'm going to marry."

"You're engaged?"

"Well, we are. She just doesn't know it yet." Benitora put his arms behind his head again, "That's why I'm here. You gotta sit back and ask yourself that sometimes. Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I'm here for work," Sasuke glared. Benitora opened his eyes, surprised.

"Okay, okay. I get it. No need to get all defensive."

It was then that the phone rang. Benitora quickly answered with a couple yeses and a few nods of acknowledgement. He finally hung up, and gathered his bag and coat.

"Sorry, kid, we came early for nothing. Yukimura's called in a sick day. See you tomorrow, I guess . . . for. . . work, right?" He left. Sasuke was left looking confused.

Wait. Yukimura seemed perfectly fine the other day. What happened? Would he still get paid for coming in? Sasuke didn't think that was how this job worked. He fumbled for the cell phone Saizo gave him and quickly went to the speed dial that already had his office phone programmed in. It rang a few times.

"Hello. You've reached Saizo's fashion and design. How may I help you?"

"Saizo? It's Sasuke."

"Wha? A crisis already?!"

"Yukimura called in sick. What do I do?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you do'? He was fine yesterday, so he probably called in sick for a day off. Find him. What kind of stalk- - I mean-- what kind of bodyguard are you?"

"You mean . . . at his apartment?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Wherever he is, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, we're having a bit of a crisis over the purple patterned cloth. I'll see you at. . . or, actually. . ."

"What?"

"Come over. Now."

"What?!"

"You want to get paid or not?"

"Fine."

"Good boy."

* * *

The phone clicked off and Sasuke was left with a dial tone. He glared at the plastic machine in his hand. This really wasn't his day.

"So, what's this about?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"It's a special. . ." Saizo closed the shades in his office and turned around dramatically, ". . . top secret mission."

"Is that supposed to be scary?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious." He sat down at his dimly lit desk. "I have information from my sources that Yukimura is not sick today, but he needed a day off. He also is expected to be at a party this evening, and I— wasn't invited." Saizo said regretfully.

"Which obviously rules out the possibility that I can go. . ." Sasuke used his senses of deduction, hoping that he'd get the night off.

"Wrong! You're going."

"huh?" Sasuke didn't quite understand.

"You forget that you're talking to one of the leading designers of the decade, and designing entails more than just clothing." Saizo's stern expression was maintained. "I'm also skilled at designing people."

"I don't understand. . ."

"You're going to that party as a famous model. No one here will deny that you work for me. I certainly won't. Models these days get a lot more respect than designers." He mumbled the last statement, then raised his voice, "My top model was invited, and so you'll go with him, but first I have to make you presentable."

"Waaait. . . .hold on a minute." Sasuke threw his hands out in front of him in protest, "Me? A model? For what?!"

"Umm. . . petites?"

"No way. I can't do this!" Sasuke rose from the chair angrily.

"Don't get so angry. It's not like you have to do a photo shoot. You really aren't fit to be a model. . . but I can make you look like you are."

Sasuke sat down reluctantly, still a little peeved, "That's fine, but what if someone figures out that I wasn't invited?"

"Then you get kicked out." Saizo shrugged.

"What if Yukimura recognizes me?"

"It can't be helped. Tell him you're a journalist AND a model."

"Isn't that suspicious?" he looked incredulously.

"There are stranger things." Saizo replied, "Do we have an agreement? I'd like to get started, because we have a lot of work to do with you."

"I guess."

Sasuke watched the designer as he pulled in a moving rack of clothes and a tray of cosmetics and hair products. He directed him to a chair and strapped him in. It moved up like a dentist chair, and it looked like he was getting prepared for an operation. He opened his eyes tentatively to see Saizo looming over him with a smirk and an ominous-looking silver tool. It was kind of sharp. Maybe . . . this wasn't such a good idea. . . hey what's he going to do with. . .

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Saizo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he waited for Sasuke to get out of the chair.

"Well minus the girly screams, I think we did well . . ." Saizo smirked in reference to their little encounter with the eyebrow tweezers. Really, all he did was touch up his hair, and put a little make-up on him. Nothing drastic.

"Hmm. . ." Sasuke looked at his face in the mirror closely, "Well, I didn't think there was anything wrong with me before, but I guess I see the difference."

"See, it wasn't all that bad. Now, here." He held out a handful of hangers with clothes on them, "Try these on. I picked them out for you, but I have to see if they fit."

It didn't take Sasuke long to change, and when he came out, he actually looked. . . pretty? Okay, let's leave it as 'slightly feminine'. Saizo chose a slim-cut dark blue collared shirt and long black jeans. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he wore a pair of long jeans. He was so used to long pants being formal. . . something you'd wear with a suit jacket. His casual wardrobe was shorts . . . more shorts . . . short shorts. . . well, you get the idea.

"Hmmm . . . well you look sort of girly. . . but it's good. I approve. Wear that." Saizo said confidently, "Now, shoo. I have things to do. I called for a limo. It'll take you and Hotaru to the club."

"Hotaru?"

"My lead model. You know; the one who was invited. If he says you're with him, you shouldn't have any problem getting in. You certainly look the part. It starts in about an hour, but when you're a celebrity, you're allowed to arrive fashionably early." He winked, "Make sure you follow Yukimura's every move. I want a full report." He waved as he walked away.

Sasuke could barely find the right button on the elevator; so many thoughts were swimming in his head. He'd never really been to a big party before. He knew he looked okay; like a star. But he quickly remembered his reason for all this. He needed to make sure he was a good spy during the night. Yukimura was a scheming person. Sasuke could sense it by just meeting him that one time. He didn't even have to look in his eyes to know that this was more than a difficult task.

Sasuke was supposed to be reading him, and yet. . . it felt like Yukimura was the one doing all the reading. His eyes. . . Sasuke let a shiver run down his spine. Were you supposed to be this afraid of a person that should be afraid of you?

He walked outside to see the limo waiting. He wondered if it was for him. Suddenly he heard a honk of the car horn, which shocked him. Sasuke jumped, and quickly ran up to the door, climbing in. He nearly had a heart attack when he came face to face with two glaring red eyes, and two indignant crossed arms.

"You're. . . Hotaru . . ." Sasuke gulped.

"No, I'm the tooth fairy." The model spat. Without moving a muscle, he raised his voice to reach the front. "Hey, driver, let's get this pathetic ride going. I'm bored."

Silence.

Glare.

More silence.

"You're Saizo's spy, right?" Hotaru asked, nearly sending Sasuke into shock at hearing him speak.

"Yeah, I guess. . ."

"Psh. Figures. That guy's got it really bad for Yukimura. Everyone knows. I think Yukimura does, too. How could he not, you know?"

"Uh huh. . ."

"You ever heard that guy sing? He's not anything special. Just charisma, you know? No talent."

"Yeah. . ." Sasuke fiddled with his fingers idly.

"Do you even have an opinion? I hate weak guys like you."

"What? I'm not weak! I have opinions, but I'm just a little distracted right now, okay?! I'm not exactly cut out for this. . ." Sasuke admitted.

"What? You DO know why you're doing this, don't you?" Hotaru asked stoically.

"Well, I know that Saizo's worried about Yukimura being. . . abused in a relationship, or something along those lines."

"B.S." Hotaru spat, "He's just jealous because Yukimura's so damn flirty with everyone."

"Really?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. But Saizo's shy, so it makes sense he'd get someone like you. You must be strong, too. There was one time Yukimura got in a fight with this one guy, and got punched in the face. His bodyguards immediately restrained the guy, and Yukimura really beat him shitless later, but Saizo had a scare. He'd do anything to prevent that from happening again." Hotaru stopped, looking at Sasuke, who was busy taking in this information.

"Yukimura doesn't seem like the fighting type." He finally said after a long pause.

"Well, he is. . . so much that I don't think I'd want to be the one to take him on." Hotaru said truthfully as the club came into view. Hotaru motioned to the door as they pulled up to the curb. "Ladies first."

Sasuke came out of the car, and was immediately bombarded with cameras and white light. He instinctively put his hand over his face. Hotaru followed him, and took Sasuke's hand down from his face. Apparently to look professional you need to pretend that you aren't blind.

He saw Hotaru mouth 'follow me' and he trailed the taller man's feet through the carpeted front until they were in safe territory.

"Don't they know I'm not anybody?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"No." Hotaru answered, "They photograph everyone. Besides, the car we came in has Saizo's company logo. They were aiming for me."

"I see." Sasuke said, only mildly irritated, now.

"You'd better stick to the bar. You should be able to see Yukimura come in from there, and he usually heads over there first thing, anyway." Hotaru paused, "Get it? I'm ditching you."

"Yeah. I get it. I'll come find you when Yukimura leaves." With that, Hotaru felt it was okay to leave and Sasuke headed over to the bar. Yukimura did seem to have a thing for alcohol. It was strange. He never really understood alcohol. He'd never really tasted it, but it didn't smell too good. Kotaro had assured him there was nothing special about it. . . that all it does is make people do stupid things.

Walking into the club (yes, it was a club that had been rented out for the party . . . and a large one at that) the music was louder than it had been when he was outside. It wasn't techno. There was actually a live band with a bass, saxophone, trumpet, piano, drums, and flute. An odd combination, but it was pleasant dancing music. There was really no one on the dance floor. Everyone seemed content to sit at the tables.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked Sasuke as he approached and took a seat.

"err. . . ginger ale?" Sasuke asked. The bartender gave him a weird look, but filled up a glass with the soda and gave it to him, anyway. Sasuke started taking a sip of it while he looked over to the door and nearly choked, sending half the glass of ginger all spurting out in front of him. Yukimura had just walked in.

Stay calm. . . stay calm. . . Aaah! He's heading over here!

Sasuke tried to slink as far down in the bar stool as possible, but with no avail. The pop star walked up casually and slid onto the stool, asking the bartender for some sake. Sasuke hid his eyes in his ginger ale, sweating. It would look strange if he just left, and then he probably wouldn't be able to watch him as well. This was too complicated. Why was he afraid? He wasn't afraid of anything!

"Hello there." Yukimura suddenly said.

Sasuke didn't want to turn his head. He wasn't talking to him. He was probably talking to the bartender. Right? Right?!

"Sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Yukimura Sanada. I believe we were poorly introduced yesterday in Saizo's office."

Okay definitely talking to Sasuke, there. Good going, genius. He turned his head, and gave him an annoyed look.

"I remember who you are."

"Oh, good. Then you should have no reason to ignore me." The sly man smiled.

"I wasn't ignoring you!" Sasuke protested. This guy knew just how to push all his buttons.

"Is that right? I'm sorry, then. So what brings you to a party like this? Surely a journalist wouldn't have been invited." Yukimura emphasized his point. There definitely was reason to be suspect to these questions. Sasuke couldn't believe that Saizo thought this plan was foolproof. From the way the man had phrased and asked his question, it was clear he was onto something.

"Hotaru brought me. He's my superior." Sasuke added, "I'm a. . . model."

Yukimura raised his eyebrows at this, "Oh? Cooking, journalism, AND modeling. That's quite an accomplishment. That is, I knew you were good-looking, but usually models are built differently. I like that, though." The singer's eyes scaled him up and down. It seemed he approved of Saizo's taste.

He watched as Yukimura thanked the bartender for the sake as it was handed to him. He wondered slightly what it tasted like, but not too much. He was happy that Yukimura didn't see through anything, so he could keep doing his job. Or if he did see through it, then he was thankful he didn't say anything.

"You hear that Sasuke?" A question suddenly arose.

"What?" it caught him off guard.

"The music. It's one of my favorite songs."

"Oh." Sasuke didn't know what to say. The guy was so awkward to talk to. Yes, he was handsome. This, he already knew, but that's not what made him hard to talk to. Maybe it's just that he didn't like lying? Even if he was sure Yukimura knew? But he wasn't so sure that it became a normal conversation. There was something about him that rubbed his fur the wrong way, and still made him feel good.

If he had fur, that is.

"Do you dance?"

"Huh?" Sasuke jumped.

"Nevermind." Yukimura turned away and sipped his sake. Suddenly, he turned to his other side, where a girl was clearly unoccupied. "Would YOU like to dance?"

Uh oh. . . panic. This is exactly the thing that Sasuke was hired to prevent. His senses went haywire. Before she said yes, and went off to dance, and then probably grope Yukimura and get him in bed he had to do something! Anything!

"I can dance!" Sasuke jumped up with a determined expression.

"I thought you didn't want to." Yukimura turned back to Sasuke and smirked, clearly amused by Sasuke's enthusiasm.

"I- that is- I would be okay with that. Maybe for just one song, since--" He paused, and lowered his voice with embarrassment, "- since it's your favorite."

"Well, now. That's what we call. . ." he put his mouth close to Sasuke's ear, ". . . a change of heart."

Sasuke barely had time to blush as he was forced to follow the singer onto the dance floor. He was a little embarrassed since there were maybe only two couples dancing. He wanted to hide in the corner, but Yukimura seemed to enjoy the center stage. There was no choice but to follow the leader.

"Do you know how to swing?" Yukimura asked, smirking.

". . .a little." Sasuke lied.

"Okay. . . Well, let's just dance, then. " Yukimura took Sasuke's hand loosely and Sasuke just stood there. It seemed that his whole body had frozen in place. "What's wrong?"

"S-sorry. I'm just. . ." Sasuke stuttered, "I need to go."

He shook off Yukimura's hand and ran away. What was going on, here? Why was he doing this? He was just standing on the dance floor with the most attractive, most frightening person he knew, and thoughts were running through his head that shouldn't have been.

Was he. . . attract-. . . no, don't even say it.

Sasuke headed for the bathroom. He pushed open the door, and went straight to the sing. He turned on the cold water faucet and splashed some on his face, letting the make-up run off his face. He took a towel and wiped it off for good. This wasn't who he was. What was getting into him?

Suddenly there was a flush in the bathroom stall, and a familiar pair of glaring red eyes came out.

"Hotaru!" Sasuke exclaimed. Thank God.

"Yeah. What is it?" He said, washing his hands.

"Can we go?"

"Sure, I'm done. . . this party sucks. But isn't Yukimura still here?" He dried them off with a towel.

"It doesn't matter. He's fine. Let's go. I don't belong here." Sasuke held his arms sadly, looking at the blue cloth that surrounded his arms. That didn't belong on him, either.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, but if Saizo gets mad, you're going to take the rap."

Sasuke nodded. He knew. They walked out of the bathrooms, and when they came into the main room, Sasuke's eyes searched for Yukimura, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Usually he had exceptional eyes, but they weren't working right now. Either that or. . .

". . . he's gone." Hotaru announced as they left the club, pointing to a section of curb in the lot where Yukimura's limo must have just pulled out. "You're a lucky bum."

"Yeah. . . lucky. . ." Sasuke looked at the parking space.

What was with that, anyway? He shook his head in confusion. This really wasn't his day.

* * *

...............**My wonderful reviewers! I love you all!!! /gives everyone candy/**............

_**Chiharu Yillana**- Saizo IS dedicated, but there's a fine line between dedication and obsession. Yes, this story's nuts, but so am I, so we're even. /hands you a bag of cashews/ Thanks for the review!_

_**Miracle Chiisai**- XD Thank you! It was such a long time ago, but I remember your review really made my day when I read it. It took me awhile to update ;; truth be told, because I didn't expect to. You encouraged me, though! Thank you!_

_**Froz Flame**- You CAN hear Yukimura sing!! Ogata Megumi is wonderful in the character voice album. She has not one, but TWO songs. XD Hopefully we will get some cross-dressing in here. I have a few ideas. :D_

_**Cathy Barton**- Hey, Cathy, what's up? :D I was actually thinking of Aya, there, too. Hahaha. I like rice crackers /chews on one/_

_**Tr**i- I'm sorry I made you wait so long for an update. Thanks for leaving a review!! I hope that you haven't given up on this story yet. :D_

_**Crystal**- I agree! The world DOES need more yukimura/sasuke stories, so I'm glad I continued. Hopefully since I have a plan, now, it'll take me less time to update. Thanks for leaving a review! :D_

_**Hiei449**- Well, I've decided to make it yukimura/sasuke! Hurrah! Thanks for leaving a review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Tali**- heeey. Thanks. I think Saizo is a little sugar high, myself, but I'm glad you think he makes a good fashion designer._

_**Renn**- You know, you're name reminds me of Trigun. Sort of. Renn-Rem-Reminem. . . oO In any case, thank you for reviewing!! Perhaps this update was not asap, but I'll try to do better next time._

_**Naroki**- I agree. Yukimura/Saizo does not work. Saizo obviously has affection for Yukimura that is not returned. Yukimura does seem to like Sasuke, and I believe it is returned, or can learn to be returned. It just may take time._

_**Danes**- Look, I did! XD Thanks for the review!_

_**Syuma-san**- KAWAMURAAAAA! How did you know I love Kawamura? Are you just that good? /stares intently/ Fellow P.O.T. fan, I love you right now. I love you almost as much as Atobe loves himself. Almost._

_**Ami**- :D Your review makes me smile. I didn't know how anyone would react to Yuki/Sasu. I'm really glad people like it. Thank you!_

_**Eternity's Angel of Mercy**- Thanks very much! Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! It will get cuter if all the forces of cuteness are with us. Have you ever heard that "duct tape is like the force, it has a light side, a dark side, and holds everything together' joke? Well, I'm not that clever, but I thought it was funny. :D_

_**Ramen-sama**- I love you too!! XD_

_**NephilimTear**- I don't know, I can see Saizo acting like that. I just. . . exaggerated his stranger tendencies. You don't get to see very much of him, so I guess I used a bit of creative license. Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this one was up to standard!_

_**Zaelle**- Hi! I'm on your author alert list right? I hope at least you read it and liked it XD I have a feeling that no one's going to read this chapter. I'm so flattered that you started reading more Yuki/Sasu because of me. :D Thank you!_

_**Lethal-chan**- Not a lot of people like Saizo? I love him!!! XD I hope you liked Yukimura's interaction with Sasuke. Thanks so much for your review! Wait, I think I see you outside my house, now, too! /waves/. Thank you for waiting!! :D_

* * *

This button is your friend.

l

l

V


End file.
